


Коты

by JayLeeStory



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory





	Коты

На первом этаже Конеко тишина и полумрак, в углу пыжится обогреватель; зима выдалась необычно холодной.

Йоджи с ногами забрался в большое мягкое кресло, в руках – кружка горячего кофе. На нем теплые носки, мягкий свитер с широким воротом и растянутыми рукавами, линялые домашние джинсы. Волосы взлохмачены, лицо сонное и помятое.

Айя остановился на пороге. Бродил где-то часа три, замерз и устал, наверное, а держится, как будто шест проглотил. Или свою любимую катану. От него веет холодом, спокойствием, безразличием. Он такой всегда, просто сейчас контраст особенно ощутим: домашний расслабленный Йоджи и холодный собранный Айя.

Йоджи приходит в голову, что они похожи на котов. Его самого хочется почесать за ушком, потеребить за усы, взять на руки, пригреть. Он домашний, ручной. (Так может показаться кому-то.) Айю хочется уважать и сторониться, предупредительно давать дорогу, признавать за ним право на независимость и силу. Он дикий, дворовый. (Так может показаться кому-то.)

Йоджи видит кое-что еще, незаметное стороннему наблюдателю. Например, Айя все-таки немного сутулится. У Айи усталые глаза. У Айи синие губы, черт возьми, этот придурок на самом деле себя заморозил!

Йоджи молча ставит кружку на стол и идет в кухню. Щелкает кнопкой чайника, достает с полки чашку (простая коричневая керамика, Оми притащил штук десять с распродажи, когда оказалось, что все остальные они как-то незаметно перебили). Кофе растворимый, Йоджи лень возиться. Пусть будет благодарен и за это, чертов морозильник.

Айя входит в кухню абсолютно бесшумно, Йоджи ощущает его присутствие, но не слышит ни звука.

– Спасибо. – Холодная ладонь накрывает пальцы Йоджи на ручке чашки. – Я действительно замерз.

Голос лишен эмоций. Прикосновение лишено смысла. Йоджи давно не заморачивается, ему вообще начхать. Кажется.

– Нефиг шляться по холоду. – Йоджи бурчит скорее для виду, он рад, что этот малоэмоциональный скучный тип все-таки решил больше не морозить себе задницу и вернулся домой.

– У меня были… дела. – Айя все еще у него за спиной, и Йоджи чувствует, как тот пожимает плечами.

Он очень, очень холодный, в спину как будто поземка метет, и хочется обернуться, сгрести Айю в охапку и долго-долго отогревать. Без каких-то там вообще дурацких подтекстов, а просто потому что ну он же идиот. Он же себя доведет до бронхита. За этим придурком ведь надо следить, заботиться о нем надо.

Йоджи знает, что Айя только с виду дворовый кот, а на самом деле он домашний, просто необщительный. И его, наверное, тоже надо чесать за ухом, только неизвестно – как, поэтому никто не рискует.

Айя аккуратно отводит в сторону йоджины пальцы и берет кружку обеими руками; керамические бока горячие, но Айя, кажется, равнодушен к обжигающему жару так же, как и к холоду. Подносит кружку к губам (кожаный плащ скрипит на локтях), делает осторожный глоток.

Йоджи молча смотрит и ничего не ждет.

– Спасибо, – еще раз говорит Айя и поворачивается, чтобы уйти. 

– Угу. – Йоджи кивает. Айя не может этого видеть, но он точно так же чувствует чужое движение.

Йоджи, забыв о том, что полупустая чашка ждет его на столе в гостиной, достает с полки еще одну, сыплет кофе, сахар, находит там же на полке порционные сливки, выливает их в чашку; наверное, если б на полке обнаружилась корица или гвоздика, он бы всыпал их тоже. Кто-то скажет, что Йоджи неразборчив. Сам он считает себя экспериментатором.

Йоджи оборачивается с чашкой в руке и видит, что Айя никуда не ушел. Ждет его, подпирая плечом косяк, все такой же спокойный и отстраненный. На вид Айя уже не такой замерзший, но отогревать его хочется все равно. Наверное, это не из-за холода на улице, а просто потому, что Айя такой сам по себе.

Подхватив со стола вазу с каким-то древним печеньем (потому что хочется жрать, а больше ничего нет), Йоджи направляется в комнату. И когда он проходит мимо Айи, тот неожиданно медленным, как будто сонным движением поднимает руку и натягивает йоджин свитер повыше на плечо. Чтобы Йоджи не замерз, надо полагать. А потом так же сонно и как будто между прочим тянется к йоджиной шевелюре и заправляет за ухо непослушную мягкую прядь.

Ничего особенного. Йоджи даже печенье не роняет.

– Спасибо, – говорит он.

Айя кивает.

– Пошли в комнату?

Устраиваясь в кресле и грея руки о чашку, Йоджи размышляет, можно ли считать то, что сделал Айя, почесыванием за ухом. И если да, то не будет ли Айя возражать, если Йоджи решится его согреть.

Надо будет как-нибудь попробовать.

В конце концов, коты должны держаться вместе. Особенно те, которые одновременно уличные и домашние.

…Айя с удивлением замечает, что Йоджи, кажется, негромко мурлычет.


End file.
